Was That Your Turn?
by everyone's fangirl
Summary: Latvia and Sealand are playing a game of Secrets and it ends very nicely. Rated T for fluffy gayness.


Latvia lay in the grass outside Sealand's house. He turned to his side and saw the young sealander sprawled out next to him, his hat tossed carelessly into a hawthorn bush, which Finland would probablly scold his friend for later, but that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Well, except for what Sealand was saying. The two of them were telling secrets. First one, then the other, almost like Truth or Dare, except there were no questions and dare was not an option. It was his turn, and the younger blonde looked stumped, then said "Well, I still sleep with a teddy bear..." Latvia smiled. "Oh, you think that's funny Raivis?" He said, his eyes flaring up and cheeks burning red. "No, Peter, of course not!" squeeled the Latvian, for once in his life not stuttering. "Then, why'd you smile?" Peter demanded, still looking cross. Latvia replied "Because I still have the same problem."

"Oh?"

"Ya-yeah, i it's bbecause I'm s-so-so scscared of R-R-Russia. I mean, I g-go to bed e-e-every night, won wondering what will happen to m-me. L-l-like mmmaybbe, he'll ccome in m-my rroom, dr-drunk a and askking for a h-hug. Whi-which I actually d-don't mindd, I, I s-sorta like h-him when h-he's d-d-drunk" He paused and took a deep breath." Or, or maybe... H-he'll bbe angry, and take i-it out-t-t on me. Estonia is no h-help he t to scared-d, and I d-don't blame him." he said, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. "I ddon't know wwhy, I," he sighed, and swallowed to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks in small rivers. "I feel l-like it pro-p-protects me fr-from Ivan." Blink! The tears began to fall, with Sealand drying them as quickly as they came. "Don't worry, you don't need Estonia or the bear, I will be your hero!" Raivis chuckled.

"You sound just like America!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The atmosphere around them brightened up, the sadness quickly forgotten and Raivis's stutter improved as it always did when he was happy. He sighed, and Peter started the game back up again."So," he began,"is that your secret? Or is there something else that you're absolutely dying to tell me?" Peter sat up so he could look Latvia in the eyes. Raivis followed his lead.

"Well..."

"What?"

"Promise nnot t-to tell a-anyone?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, okay..."

"What is it?"

"Ummm... Ummmm"

"Raivus!"

"Es tevi mīlu, Peter!"

"Huh? That wasn't English..."

"Oh s-sorry"

"Raivis, what is it? Why aren"t you talking, you've had no problem's with the others!"

"I-I can't s-say it, pplease forgive me!"

"What are you talking ab-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Latvia pulled him in by the the shirt, pausing only to whisper softly, "Kiss me..."He pressed his lips to Peter's, kissing softly at first, then sped up as he noticed he was being kissed in return. The younger blonde began to try and take control of the kiss. Raivis regained dominance by using his tongue to open Peter's mouth and began to explorer his mouth with his probbing tongue. The sealander sighed with an emotion unknown before. The latvian felt a chill run down his spine as he thought _He's kissing me back! He likes me...He likes me! _Peter's tongue began to wrestle with Raivis's as he attempted to get his tongue into Latvia's mouth. Raivis alowed him in but quickly needed to part so he could catch a decent breath. The boys gasped for breath and their lips quickly found eachother again, Peter agian trying for control. Raivis let him have it, enjoying being on the receiving end for once. He moanded softly. The couple neatly broke off, leaving them nose to nose, gulping in air, eyes glassy with their newly expressed love for eachother. "Hey Raivis, what did you say earlier, in whatever language that was?" Raivis's reply, came softly and sounded as though his words were tripping over eachother. "I-it wa was Latvian. I-I s-said 'I love you'" Their cheeks burned the six shades of hell. The sealandic tween buried his head into the larger blonde's chest, his whisper muffled by his shirt. "I love you too, Raivis." Latvia mischievously chimed in,"Was that your turn?"


End file.
